Meet me on the Battlefield
by Ivy of Mirkwood
Summary: A search to find his blood daughter.Everything standing in his other cold trail.Until he met an unlikely ally. Searching for him as he searches for find safety, in a world that sought for her death.Hiding in plain sight, as the bounty on her head grew. He came to find a stead he found her. Against all odds he w she was gone.He searches to find his love.


_**Meet me on the Battlefield**_

 _Summary_  
A tale of struggles and strife. A search among searches to seek his blood daughter. Everything was standing in his way, something seemed to go wrong at every turn. Another cold trail. Until he met an unlikely ally.

Running, to live, to survive. Searching for him as he searches for her. To find safety, in a world that sought for her death. Hiding in plain sight was getting increasingly harder as the bounty on her head grew.

He came here for a job, to find a cure. Instead he found her. She betrayed him. The traitor. And yet, against all odds he fell for her. And now she was gone again, because of him. Now in regret and guilt he searches for her, a search among searches to find his love.

 ** _Chapter One - Blood of my blood_**

 **Geralt**

Geralt paced through Kaer Morhen throwing back as much vodka his body would allow and then some. Words past through his lips, mumbled and incoherent.

How many mutations had he been through? How many trails and experiments has he allowed people to do. Most, if not all failures. So, why now? Why this one?

Geralt let out a deafening scream frustrated; throwing the bottle across the room, it crashed against the far end shattering along the wall falling in tiny crystal like pieces.

'How long has he been drinking?' The dark haired sorceress asked, eyeing the three Witchers by her side.

'Ever since he returned I'm afraid,' Vesmir sighed, scratching at his chin thoughtfully wondering what all of this could have been about.

'All he's said, that isn't mumbled screaming, "why this one, why now." It is all we can make out," Eskel informed, watching Geralt who was pacing back and forth.

They advanced on the angry Witcher with as much stealth, and caution as one would have approached an angry wyvern with. 'Geralt,' Yennefer began keeping her distance, 'I understand you-'

'Understand? How can you understand , none of you could possibly know.' Geralt raged, his words slurred in his drunken stupor as he drained another bottle further.

'Then tell us, help us to understand. We realize you are angry but you must speak with us.'

Soundlessly he pulled out his trophy dagger from his belt throwing it to the table, it stuck standing upright among the papers that were strewn covering every inch of the wood.

'Whoa, now she's a beautiful elf,' Lambert smirked as he neared the table looking where the dagger had fallen. 'You know such beauty would not usually be the call for such anger.' Lambret elbowed Eskel smirking mischievously.

'Beauty! You keep your hands away from her!' Geralt yelled, striding towards the young witcher grasping him by the throat Geralt pinned Lambert to the stone cold walls, his fist tightening around his neck.

'Enough,' Vesmir and Eskel pulled the Witchers apart, Geralt went crashing to the floor utterly defeated.

'She's mine,' Geralt tried to explain, still trying to wrap his own mind around everything that was happening. 'She's my daughter, my own flesh and blood.'

'That's not possible, Witchers are infertile,' Vesmir shook his head at his dear friend, too much vodka.

'Yes, and no. Awhile back I made a deal with a couple of guys they were trying an experiment, testing trying to prove he could change ones fertility," Geralt began what was a long tale, 'I thought why not, nothing has ever come from such foolishness, still it was worth the pay for the potions he wanted me to drink.'

The others listened intently as Geralt explained everything to them, every detail of what happened until the anger.

'So, why the anger, if your aren't mad at the fact that your a father then what? There has to be more,' Eskel pushed his Witcher companion for more information.

'There is, with this picture of her arrived a letter. A letter from her mother, one, who I can only assume is now dead. They were in Velen, from what I can gather the small village was raided, she tried to give her a sketching of myself so she'd know who she was looking sent her running into the woods to escape. They spent her life so far hiding They had little to go on and have been searching for me to help. Now she is out there possibly alone, somewhere in this world still looking.'

'Did this letter say anything as to why she is wanted, something that might be a clue,' Vesmir pushed on picking up the picture looking at the black and white sketching.

'Nothing-'

'Perhaps some sort of tracking spell,' Yennefer offered, she could think of a couple that may come in helpful. 'If not able to pinpoint her location well at least be able to get a generalized area.'

Geralt sat upon the floor the room spinning hardly able to think straight.

'I'm not sure what is going on, but in either case there is some explaining to do,' Triss Marigold had finally arrived to the Witcher's home at last, interrupting the others conversation.

'What are you talking about, Marigold?' Lambert asked with raised eyebrows, waiting for her reaction.

Triss held back a sigh of annoyance, he always knew how much she hated being called Marigold. 'Travelling here turned into more of an adventure then perhaps needed. In all honesty I, at first, thought it was one of you would be on you way to deal with it, but seeing as you are all here...'

'What exactly are you talking about?'

'There is a village having problems with one, I had over heard a Witcher picked up a contract in the area apparently solved their problem but a few weeks later it arose again turns outs this Witcher never actually completed the contract at all, though he took the villagers money so they can't afford to deal with the creature again. Many in the area are claiming missing goods, by the looks of things I'd say they'd stolen from the towns folk as well.'

'Where is this town? And you thought one of us we be so low?' Lambert snapped enraged, they had more honour those of the school of the wolf held themselves to the code.

'Now, hold on,' Vesimir interrupted, 'It could be a Witcher from one of the other schools.'

'Sounds like someone out of the School of the Cat."

The Witchers looked back and forth wondering it themselves though held hope that no true Witcher would fake a contract in such ways.

Geralt growled, he knew despite all this was a serious matter as well but damn it so was his, more even, he had a daughter out there. His own flesh and blood, Geralt refused to let his mind linger on it any longer without acting, he was a father and she was out there and in danger. He stood, determination taking over his entire body, 'Yen, could you?'

Yennefer nodded without hesitation knowing what it was he was asking. Yennefer took a step back from the table as she finished.

'What is it?' Geralt demanded, standing tall he leaned over the table. 'Where is she?'

'Novigrad, it would seem.'

'Then I leave for Novigrad,' Geralt stood straightening one of his many belts.

'First, you sober up. Then you leave,' Yennefer insisted, pushing him back down on to the bench.

* * *

 **Iorveth**

Rage coursed through his body. After everything he'd done for her, this was her repayment? Damn her! The traitor.

His eyes scanned the forest, glimpsing between the trees. Pulling his lips into a thin line, he bent low examining the ground, her trail was fresh. He'd catch her, bring her back. Make her pay for taking advantage of him. Taking his bow from his back readying his hand he took off at a brisk pace, with a wave of his hand he called out to his fellow elves, 'Scoia'tael!'

They followed, as they would followed their commander anywhere. Their light elven footsteps fell silently upon the mossy floor, keeping pace following the tracks it wasn't long until they found her standing tall beside a Witch Hunter. Iorveth slowed crouching low to the ground, growling nocking an arrow ready to remove her from this world, he'd deal with the Witch Hunter afterwards.

About to release the arrow aimed directly at her neck, fingers slipping from the string when a flash of silver slashed mere inches from his face. A group of Witch Hunters attacked them from behind. Pirouetting on his knee avoiding a second attack, Iorveth sprang to his feet forcing himself to forget her for now.

'Kill the remaining Hunter's. Her, her I want back alive,' Iorveth gave the order, looking for his first in command. 'Echel!'

'Captured,' An elf by the name of Cedric informed, coming to stand beside his commander dragging the traitor with him.

'We return to camp,' the Commander ordered, turning on his heel ignoring the half-elf on the ground.

Iorveth paced within his tent, he watched her with her head hung low looking to the ground. His eyes ran along the full length of her body

Damn her. He wanted nothing more than to see her suffer, despite everything.

'You!'

Her eyes glanced upwards though they did not meet his.

'Damn it, I trusted you. Helped you flee and hide. Allowed you a place in my commando despite…'

'Despite what?' She cut him off, 'Being a freak, an outcast to both elves, and dh'oine. You never had to help me,' she raged jerking away from the post she was tied to, a metal chain clinking again the buckles of her torn leather coat.

Iorveth lunged forward grasping a handful of her chestnut hair twisting it around his fist. Teeth clenched, breathing ragged he forced her to look in his eyes. 'Yes, despite it all and this is how you repay me. I know the bounty on your head, here in Novigrad.'

'No more than yours.'

Iorveth said nothing. He clenched his jaw, tugging her hair back a little further his eyes searching hers. Searching for what, he did not know.

Answers. Truth.

Sorrow.

Guilt, for what she had done to him.

Something, something he wasn't willing to admit.

Damn it.

He closed the distance between them in a instant, feeling the warmth of her lips move with his. A moan. His? Hers? Biting her bottom lip, he moved his hand from her hair to her hips. Pushing her body against the wooden post, pushing himself closer rubbing his length against her thigh. A growl vibrated in the back of his throat, wrapping his hand around her neck running his thumb along her jawline.

Her. She was all that mattered, in this moment. Who was he kidding, she was all that mattered everyday, for a long time now. She was all that mattered, until now.

Another deep throaty growl escaped his lips.

Pleasure? Frustration?

His hand grasped the side of her face before flinging her away. He spun his body away, and back to her picking up his bow in a single fluid, swift motion.

'You…you!' Breathlessly he nocked an arrow, watching as her breasts rose and fell with her own heavy breathing. 'Damn you, I should kill you for what you've done.'

'Then kill me, Iorveth,' she breathed out helplessly knowing if not now, soon. 'If not you, another will. Its only a matter of time before death catches up to me.'

He said nothing, lowering the bow, reaching forwards he ripped the metal chain from around her neck. She spun her head away, hiding her face from view. Iorveth wrapped the chain around fingers, looking on as her once chestnut hair faded to silvery gray, watched as her flawless skin became riddled with scars, her arm mutilated, heavily scarred from fire.

She felt the cool metal under her chin as Iorveth cupped her face turning her to look at him, his fingers tracing the fresh pink scar that ran from her right eyebrow over her eye and cheek ending at the corner of her lips.

He traced it with a gentleness, in a silent apology. A scar he had given her. A sigh past their lips, at the feeling of one another's touch, at the memories that lingered on their minds. Memories of their first meeting, he'd done this to her, when he had every intention then of killing her. Now. Now, he was not so sure he could.

Iorveth dropped his forehead against hers, 'Why you?'

His whispers were spoken to no one. He spoke them purely to hear his conflict outwardly, as though it would help his ragging internal conflict.

'Look at me.' It was meant to be a command, but something about seeing her. The true her. Not the one masked and covered in illusions. It always seemed to make him weak. He braced himself as her eyes fluttered open, bright yellow slits, mirroring that of a cat stared back up at him.

'Iorveth, I-' Her voice shook, in fear for what he'd do her after her betrayal, in her own desire, and lust for the elf before her.

'Tell me, why. Why did you do it?' His voice was low. He needed answers. He pulled away from her, turning his back on her as she began to speak.

'He promised to lift the bounty on my head. He promised me information on my father. It's what I've spent my whole life searching for, I have to know. I need help, Iorveth, help you can't give me.'

'And you trusted them.' Iorveth said in an almost mocking tone. The anger, and betrayal, raging through his veins. 'You walked yourself to your own death. The bounty is sure to rise on your head after this.'

'After what?' Nova's voice wavered in uncertainty at his words, clueless to his train of thought.

'Don't you see? We won the fight, in the end, they wanted me. The Witch Hunters, Menge, will think you tipped us off. Lured them into to the trap and not us, you double crossed them, little one, and it'll be the death of you. A slow, agonizingly painful death.'

She growled out, gnashing her teeth at the ruthless elf before her, 'So you admit your going to hand me over to them.'

Iorveth shrugged, keeping his back turned. Damn him. Clenching his hand into a fist he brought it to his lips, biting down on his knuckles suppressing a growl.

'Fine, do what you will, leave me for dead but just remember I know which house you stay in in the Pits.'

Iorveth whipped around hand coming to her face squeezing her jaw painfully, eliciting a gasp from her. 'You are in no position to be threatening me.'

Iorveth made the mistakes of looking down at those soft, full lips. The locket. He thought suddenly, looking to the ground where he had discarded it. Bending low, to replace it around her neck, he always had more control when she looked more like her dh'oine half, or so he told himself. His eyes caught glimpses of her creamy skin through rips in her attire as he bent lower to the ground.

'Damn you,' Iorveth raged straightening himself back taking her face in his hands, forgetting about the locket on the ground. 'You'll pay for your betrayal-'

'Fuck off.'

His hands slid from the side of her face, one wrapping its self around her neck squeezing neck, as he crashed his lips back on to hers. What made him do it, he wasn't sure. In a flash he'd drawn his dagger slicing through her bounds. In that instant there was a flurry of hands, her hands flew to his shoulders pushing him backwards until the backs of his legs hit the table. Trailing hands running down the length of his arms, she removed all traces of his gambeson. His hands fell upon her hips spinning her around pushing her body against the table, he would not be over powered.

He moaned pulling her down to ground with him, straddling her body he tore the remainder of fabric from her body pinning her hands above her head. With a hand firmly on her hips, their eyes boring into each other, he positioned himself at her entrance teasing her. She moaned as he pushed himself in, gritting his teeth in pleasure as she hummed in appreciation. Moaning her eyes started to lose focus, fluttering closed. He allowed it. She was wet... soaking wet and panting. He adjusted his position, releasing her hands.

Nova gasped, unsure how to handle the sensations assaulting her. Her hands fell upon his shoulders, digging into his skin she clawed the lengths of his arms leaving reddened scratches behind. Iorveth clenched his teeth at the feeling, letting out a throaty growl at the pain mixed with pleasure.

The pleasure built and built until it reached it's peak, and suddenly it jumped to new heights as an orgasm overtook her.

She heard his voice through her pleasurable haze, 'Keep your eyes open, look at me!'

She did her best to comply as he wrung every drop of pleasure out of her until she couldn't handle the blinding onslaught, her loud moans turning into breathless screams. Iorveth never seized his movements, enjoying the sound of her pleasured cries, the way her body squirmed beneath him, how her hands jumped from pushing against his chest willingly him to stop, to grasping, squeezing his forearms unable to bare the pleasures that drove her mad. Iorveth growled out, enjoying his own release as he watched her come down from a second orgasm.

Watching her come was the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and by far the most arousing.

Iorveth stood readjusting clothing before gathering his gambeson off the ground, keeping his back turned from the beautiful half- elf laying completely spent upon his floor.

Iorveth heard her moving about as she gathered her red cloak, the only remaining piece she had left in one piece.

'Iorveth, I-' She began placing a hand upon his shoulder.

'Get out of here,' Iorveth spoke, in an eerily calm tone without turning to look back at her, he shook her hand from his body. What had he done?

'What,' she demanded, wrapping the cloak around her body tighter.

'Get out of here now,' his voice rose, his hand found its way to his bow once more.

'Give me my chain back and I will leave,' She demanded shaking her head in fury, pulling her lips into a thin line.

Iorveth glanced at the necklace in his hand, he'd not realized he'd picked up lifting his chin higher he spoke, 'No, the chain I will be keeping.'

'Without it, I… you know what that will mean, if I'm seen.'

'I know.'

'So kill me yourself then, just get it over with. Damn it, look at me.'

'I can't. I won't.'

'So what, your not even going to look at me, and turn me away. Like this? Leave me to be caught, tortured and killed in his hands.'

He said nothing for a moment as if thinking it over, just when she thought he might change his mind he yelled interrupting her thoughts. 'Leave!' He screamed spinning on his heel finally looking at her, stepping towards her threateningly. 'Out! Get out of my sight.'

Pulling her hood up she strode out, keeping her head down as she left.

Iorveth shook his head looking to the necklace in hand, growling he threw across the room.

That's it. It was done, he would never see her again. She was gone.

He relieved himself of his lingering desires for her. Why did he still want her then?

Damn her.

She betrayed him, set him up. He should have been able to kill her, like he killed so many others before. Iorveth screamed out punching the wall beside him. Every accursed feeling he ever had for her, was still there despite everything she had done to him.

She should have been nothing to him, just a traitor, but in truth she wasn't. And it scared the hell out of him.


End file.
